


Taste of Heaven

by ohtheway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pussy Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtheway/pseuds/ohtheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects on how much he's grown attached to Cassie during a hookup. Outright porn with very, very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Heaven

He's addicted to her, the taste of her skin, the velvet feel against his tongue. 

The way she tugs his hair makes him overeager, body rushing to the sense of urgency. His cock is always impossible, rigid and unyielding, when his face is buried between her thighs, and he could be embarrassed about it but he never is. 

All he has sense of, all he can think, is how desperately he wants her. He slips the first finger in, watching her hips rise off the bed. He has to work to keep his mouth where he needs it, but it's worth it for the visual. Her unsteady breathing makes makes him throb inside the bunched up, restricting denim. 

Christ does he want her. 

They've only known each other a few weeks and he can't get her out of his head, always ends up here with his face buried between her thighs as they both try to be quiet, both try not to wake her roommates. 

She's a college girl and he's... Well, he's a Winchester.

His second finger eases in slower than the first, opening her while his lips wrap around her clit in determination. He loves this part, loves what the combination of his mouth and his fingers leads to. As predicted, she shudders as she arcs off the bed and muffles a gasp by biting her own fingers. Her body tries to pull him in, wet and tight around his fingers, and he almost loses it then and there.

“Cassie,” he breathes against her, trying to steady himself. His voice is laced with tortured humor. “You could make a guy go crazy without even trying.”

Her responding laugh is breathless and it makes his cock twitch. He can feel the way he's sticking to his underwear and he's not even a bit ashamed of how much he likes the feeling. He wants to tell her that he loves having her like this, that somehow he finds himself wanting things with her that no other girl has been able to get out of him.

And it's not like they haven't tried. He's always at bars and always seems to get girls all over him, but it never lasts more than a few nights. The job and the schedule and the chaos of everything always means that the road is his first and only love, that his attachments end with family.

Getting attached to people leaves messy conclusions, and he knows it. He's been so careful. Except her taste, and her sighs, and her moans, and the way she tightens around him when he first pushes in, keep calling him back. The two of them are not great at talking, but he wants to be. Dean finds himself entertaining the idea of sharing things with her about Sammy going off to college and his Dad disappearing for too long and leaving him alone.

It's so hard not to want her. Especially when she's perfect like this, eager with her legs open for him. He wants to worship her, to spend as long as possible buried against her. It's a safe haven. He can forget the job, forget the loneliness, so long as he has her.

When she laughs, he refuses to let that be the end of it and tries not to smirk against her clit. He curls his fingers and rubs upwards, wrapping his arm around her hips so she can't escape as her body begins to jerk and arch. 

“Shit, Dean,” she hiss-moans and he knows she's close this time, and for once he's grateful for all the practice he's had before her. He rubs and rubs until her thighs start to tremble, drags his tongue through those lips and around that hardened nub. If her roommates don't wake up it will be a miracle because she's gasping and bucking so hard against him he's briefly concerned she'll break his nose.

They're in his favorite position, with her thighs wrapped around his head and his trapped cock grinding against the mattress. It makes him feel fourteen again, exciting him into a crazy mode. Cassie's so vocal when it's just right, especially when she's trying to be quiet. His tongue makes her gasp and whine in a way that clouds his mind. Her fingers pull at his hair and push his face in further, even though her knees are folding down over his back and hauling him in.

Sometimes she likes to ride his face, which frees his hands up enough to let him stroke himself. He doesn't usually like to stroke off, though. Her moans and the scent of her always make him afraid that he'll cum before he's even in her. It wouldn't be the first time it happened, either – their first experience together, he'd been so overwhelmed that he'd exploded without so much as pulling his fly down. It'd have been less embarrassing if he hadn't thought he was past the fumbling sexual experiences stage of his life.

Now, like this, is perfect. The pressure on his cock from the combination of denim and hard mattress is enough to keep him on edge without throwing him over it. He loves being able to nuzzle and bury between her thighs, alternating broad strokes and rubbing his lips against her lips.

He's pretty sure that this is Heaven on Earth.

“You taste so good,” he breathes against her before sliding his tongue down between the folds and deep inside of her with his tongue. His tongue follows the motion his fingers took for a few seconds, loving the way her stomach sucks in and her legs tremble. Loving how her body pulls around his fingers and tongue, wanting more. Dean pulls back and mouths up, rubbing his nose and mouth over her clit for friction. 

She hisses again, thighs quaking. “Baby, stop teasing me.”

“You want to cum for me?” His fingers rub circles into the spot they were pressing hard into. 

It's not enough. Cassie laughs, clearly furious but too turned on to be properly angry. “Dean, I swear...”

“Tell me how much you want me.”

He doesn't usually play games like this, but he's thinking of how much he wants to stay here with her and her thighs and the way she pulls his hair so hard that his scalp hurts the morning after. He wants to tell her everything about his life. He wants to keep her, just this one girl and no others.

Cassie gets him, in bed. Out of bed... That's up for debate. When he asks her to tell him how much she wants him, though, she grabs it and runs with it like no girl he's ever slept with.

“I want you enough to sneak you in here to eat me out at two in the morning, baby, I thought you knew that.” 

The breathless, husky laugh to her voice goes straight to his dick just like everything else about her. He sucks lightly at her clit and moves his fingers with more promise. She starts to pet him and keeps talking, too soft for her roommates to hear.

“You have the best mouth and I wouldn't mind waking up to this,” she murmurs, punctuated by a quiet moan. His tongue elicits it from her with little circles at the glans, before the stimulation makes her body shake and she loses focus on words.

It doesn't matter anymore. He's done with teasing, done with the thought of everything but pleasing her. He nuzzles in deep, using his whole mouth to suck and rub. The added pressure makes Cassie go crazy, and she grabs his hair so hard he can feel a few strands giving. He doesn't stop until she's squirming away from him, two orgasms in a row too oversensitive.

His erection is useless for her, as he leans back onto the bed and wrestles his zipper down. Pants and boxers bunch and gather around his thighs. Dean's more concerned with the red and leaking erection at hand. 

At first he can barely wrap a hand around it, so sensitive that his hips jerk, and then his stomach pulls in violently when Cassie's hand wraps around it as well. Her lips follow and he bites his tongue hard, trying not to moan out loud and wake the sleeping girls in the other room. His hand abandons its post and strokes through her hair, but he knows he won't last very long.

“Cas- I-” he tries to warn her, but his grasp of the English language is limited. The things her tongue is doing to him make him feel like an animal, all instinct and no control. She placates him with a humming noise that has him pulling her hair as he cums.

The next thing he's aware of is her mouth against his, and he can't even argue. The kiss tastes like the two of them and his body gives a residual shiver. Her arms wrap around his neck and his wrap around her waist, tugging her into his lap. She tastes salty and slick, and tasting himself shouldn't turn him on but it does. 

This girl could convince him anything was sexy.

Once the kiss dwindles and he remembers himself more, he's struck with a pang of regret. The hotel is waiting and he's on this job alone, not even Dad for company. He must be holding her tighter, because she touches his chest gently and looks into his eyes.

“You can stay tonight. We'll sneak you out in the morning.” 

Her voice is somewhere between tender and flirtatious. He thinks he sounds something like a puppy when he opens his mouth to speak and words flood out.

“I can be sneaky. I can be like a ninja,” he promises, looking back into her eyes. The light is dim, coming from a crack in the blinds, but he can just make out her expression. 

She's smiling at him. 

“Come on, ninja,” Cassie whispers, combing her fingers up through the hair at the back of his neck. Goosebumps rise along his skin. “Cuddle with me.”

“Yes ma'am.”

He wants it so much that his body shakes a little as he lowers her into the bed and lays over her, kissing her again. The kiss is softer this time, which he's hoping will make it last longer.

 


End file.
